Tudors: My own personal love 1
by JacenTyler92
Summary: A woman and her son come to court and start changing things up a bit. Charles/Oc
1. Chapter 1

We slowly exited the carriage slowly I helped Caleb get out as well. He looked astounded by the sight in front of him. "where are we?" I smiled at him. "Hush now child." I picked him up and walked to the door. A doorman answered and looked at me some what amused. "Master Seymour called for me." He let me in and left the room. I looked around the home. Edward had done well for himself. the servant man came back in and announced me properly. bowed gracefully as I held the young child "Welcome Kendell." "Edward." He placed me at a seat next to him. "I need your help." "With what Edward?" "the young mistress that tutored the prince has fallen quite ill. Will you take up her position." "As long as I can keep Caleb with me, I am bound by the duty of serving my family and beloved king." He kissed my forehead. "Bless you cousin." We all went back into the carriage and road to the prince's estates. We arrived early in the morning. "You will love him dearly Kendell. He is a lively intelligent child." "I will love any of my rulers, with much of my heart and soul." We entered the small room. "This is the lesson room, now come." He pulled me and Caleb to a large door. He opened it and inside with an adorable blonde child, but he wasn't alone. There were also two men. I bowed automatically. "Your majesty." Edward lifted me back up. "your highness and Lord 'Brandon, this is the new tutor for the young prince." I kept my eyes lowered until a hand gently raised my face. "what is your name mistress?" "Kendell Seymour my lord." "Seymour?" "Yes I am kin to Edward." He laughed. "Then you are kin to my son and I as well. who is this child?" "Caleb Seymour." "Also kin to me and my son." He turned and I looked up. I noticed one man starring at me for awhile. "Lord Brandon introduce yourself." the man walked over to me. I lowered my head. "My lord." "Good Lady, I am Charles Brandon." "You know who I am sir, do you not?" "Yes madam. How old are you?" "I am nineteen sir, how old are you?" He chuckled. He bowed and left the room. The king came back over. "I hope to see you at court Lady Seymour." "I will attend only when my duties of teaching the young master are completed for the day." I bowed "I cannot wait for you to meet the rest of my children." He kissed my hand gently. "The master is very pleased with you." I glared at Edward. "I will not be some whore." "You are cousins to Jane, he wouldn't make you his whore." I bowed to Edward. "Young prince come here." the bubbly child came over. "This is your cousin and your new tutor." "It is very nice to meet you." "Your young majesty I am Kendell and this is Caleb. We are your cousins." He looked at Caleb and smiled. "We will e great friends. Caleb eagerly left my arms to go play with his new fund friend. "Come to court tonight. There will be no lessons till after Sunday." "what of Caleb?" "He will stay here with the prince." I knew I had to go. "of course your lordship." "I'll be back later look proper." "There is no other way to look my lord." He smiled and left.

I was washed and bathed by the ladies. I was helped dressed and my make up and hair done. "Thank you very much my good ladies." they bowed and left. Edward came back smiling. "You look radiant." he helped me onto my horse and we road off. We came to court after a short ride. He led me inside. The dancing had already started. Edward walked me through. "Bringing a mistress out into public, a bold statement Lord Seymour." "what makes you believe I am a mistress to his lordship. Do I look whorish or perhaps like I belong in a brothel, sir?" He smirked at me. "Whorish no, ravishing yes. I do not believe you are from any brothel because I would know you personally. I am Lord Francis Bryan." "Kendell Seymour." "where have you been hiding this treasure Edward?" "You may do what ever you please with my wife Sir Francis, but you will stay away from my cousin." Sir Francis kissed my hand. "till next time love." We sat at the table a couple of seats from the king. His new queen glared at me. "only nobility is allowed to be seated here." I did nothing, Charles glared at her, and Edward did his thing. "She is cousin to Jane Seymour, mother of prince Edward. She is also my cousin." she sat silent for a few moments while the king chuckled. "my dear lady would you care to dance?" I looked up and his majesty. "If it would please his majesty." "It would please me very much." I got up from my seat and went to dance with him. glares thrown from the queen and Charles Brandon. "you move very gracefully." "You do as well your majesty." "Why did Jane not mention you?" "We had an argument that couldn't be overlooked. I loved my cousin very much but I did a terrible thing and her forgiveness angered me." he laughed. The song was over. "Charles." Sir Charles came and took the kings place. He wouldn't stop glaring at me. "Sir Charles have I done something to offend you?" "No." "than why do you stare at as if I did something horrible to you." "If you are here to seduce the king I bid you get his attention soon. For he may move on from your womanly assets." "I do not want to be with someone who my cousin has given a son to. I do not want the kings attention to seduce him Charles. And as for my womanly assets they are mine until I choose who to give them too." He pulled me roughly closer to him. "Why are you here?" "Edward called upon me as a tutor, nothing more. I am no Anne Boleyn sir. I have no conspiracy to be queen, I do not want that power." His touch became gentler but the space between us did not grow. "You sir, do you have a family?" "I have children but my wife died in childbirth. The child survived." "I am very sorry for your loss sir." We finished our dance and returned to our seats. "Do not be sorry for something you had no control over." He whispered in my ear. He bowed and returned to his spot near the king. The young queen came over to me. "I'm sorry for being rude. I am not used to this." I smiled at the younger girl. "Do not worry. You will catch on soon." She smiled at me. "Would you like to be one of my ladies in waiting?" "Your majesty I am truly honored, but I cannot. I am the tutor of young prince Edward but if you like I shall be a friend to you." "That would please me very much. You are truly very kind." Suddenly the hall broke apart. "The Lady Mary." She walked in and bowed before the king and queen. Henry walked down. "come my child there is someone I think you would like to meet." He took her by her hand. Charles led me over to her. She gave me a glare, probably thinking I was one of her father's mistresses. I bowed and smiled at her. "Lady Marry I am so happy to meet you. I am Lady Kendell Seymour, Cousin of Queen Jane." Mary threw her arms around me. I held her just as tight. "I have heard many great thing about you Lady Kendell. Her Majesty praised you." the king was taken back by the fact Jane said nothing of Kendell to himself. "I am truly sorry for your loss Lady Kendell." "Thank you your grace." Charles and the king looked at each other confused. "Meet me later Lady Kendell. We have much to discuss on." We both bowed gracefully. She smiled and left me to explain our meeting to the two gentlemen. "How do you know my daughter, lady Kendell?" "When Jane would write to me she mentioned lady Mary a good deal. Then I would wrote back to Jane a lot. Mary and I know each other from my cousin's letters. do not worry your majesty, you were also mentioned along with your other two children." I bowed and walked back over to my seat. "The Lady Mary seems to like you." The queen seemed sad. "She knows me through Jane. Do not be troubled by her way your grace. She is just adjusting to her father's new wife." The queen gave me a big smile and hugged me. "I hope one day I can be as kind an gentle as you are." She soon went and started dancing. "You have a way with the women." I turned to see Sir Francis Bryan. "Are you jealous sir?" He smirked and laughed. "no I'm just observing you dear lady." "well you shouldn't my cousin doesn't approve of you and I'm sure his wife would be upset." I smirked back at him. "Tell me are you truly cousin to lady Jane?" "Yes sir, why do you have some other theory to my name?" "I believe you are here to distract his majesty." "Sir I am not like your cousin I have no need to marry a man for his money, power, or name. I am merely a tutor to dear prince Edward. Nothing more." He was now sitting next to me. My body language must have been tense because Sir Charles came to my rescue. "Sir Francis you are not welcome around Lady Seymour." "have you already claimed her Charles that doesn't mean I'm not interested." "Sir Francis please leave us. There is no need for any unkind words or actions after all it is suppose to be a feast to his good grace. you wouldn't want to ruin the pleasantness would you?" He stood. "Of course not Lady Seymour. I wouldn't want to make anything unpleasant for you dear." he kissed my hand. "Lord Brandon." he walked off. "You have a way with words." "I just say things that must be said but in good manor." "You make the king, queen, princess, Sir Edward and Sir Francis happy. how do you do it?" "It's in my nature to be kind and gentle sir. do I not make you happy?" he seemed baffled. "why do you ask?" "You left your name off of the list of people." He chuckled but did not answer my question. Edward walked over to me. "Are you enjoying yourself dear cousin?" "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" "the king wishes to speak to you." I stood and went over to his majesty. "You called for me?" "Yes Lady Seymour sit?" I sat in the chair next to him. "Lady Seymour what was Mary speaking of?" "What part sir?" "Your loss." I put my head down. "My husband died sir." "how?" I looked up to the king and sighed. "He was a traitor to his majesty and all the reasoning I did with him he still protested against your majesty's humble name. when he spoke of joining the rebellion in the north I left him. That was the argument that happened between me and Jane. I moved in my uncle and aunt." he nodded his head. "Your son?" "what of him?" "How old was he when this happened?" "He was two, he is now almost four." "A year older than Edward." "they are becoming very good friends." The king seemed to be deep in thought. "I think lady Seymour that some changes shall be made." "what changes?" He smiled at my worries face. 'The boys will be moved here for their lessons and to live here. You will be able to accompany the queen and whoever else wants to visit you." I smiled that would be wonderful." "I thought you would say that. Now I would be very happy if you went and visited with my queen" "Of course" I stood and left. "What did he say?" "He is moving the children here for lessons so that I may be at court with you." She smiled. "I asked him to do it." I smiled at her. "Thank you very much, mistress." Later that night I went to the Lady Mary's room. "Lady Kendell." "Princess Mary" We smiled at one another. "Tell me why have you come to court now." "I have been called on to tutor the young prince. Through that and prayer I hope that Jane will forgive me for being unkind to her." Mary smiled. "she did not find you unkind in any way. She said that you were just stubborn. Tell me of your son." "Caleb. he's my pride and joy. The one good thing that came out of a horrid union." "Jane told me that your husband was very handsome and near you in age." "Yes I fourteen and him twenty when we wed. That was not the horrid part my lady. he was a traitor to the crown and a cruel man." She nodded. "tell me Mary what do you think of the new queen?" "I do not like her." "Why?" "She is young and unreal." I knelt before Mary. "Mary it was not her fault your father found comfort in her. After Cromwell set him up with the protestant right after Jane left this world. True she is young but do not hate her for something she truly has no control over." Mary looked at me. "How can you be so kind to everyone?" "because hate grows and kills you. it makes a person bitter. I know you have been through a great ordeal in your life Mary but do not let all the pain block out all the happiness in the world." unknown to either one of us the king was spying on us. He was happy with our conversation. We had not been lying to him, which he found comfort in. "now Mary I bid you goodnight. I hope to see you later some time." I bowed and left her. Standing outside was my cousin. "Come I will take you to your chambers." We walked side by side. "Thank you Kendell for coming." "The truth is I did not come for you, I came for Jane." He nodded. "Good night dear cousin." I walked into my chambers to see the queen and king there. I bowed. "Lady Kendell we just wanted to wish you a goodnight." The queen ran over to me and hugged me. "thank you for all your heavenly kindness." The king came before me. "you are truly an angel Lady kendell." I smiled to them. "I thank you your majesty's." they both left my room and I locked the door. I had two women waiting on me. "what are your names?" "Lady Rochford and Lady Berns." "you do not have to tend to me. You may go to sleep I am sure you are both tired from the long day." they smiled at me and went to their chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with someone jumping on me. "Mama wake up!" I woke up to Caleb and the young prince jumping on me. I heard laughter and saw Lord Brandon waiting at the door. His smiled stopped and he moved out of the way. the king stepped in the children not noticing. "Children what are you doing?" They turned and stopped immediately. They slowly crawled off. "Who is to blame for this?" I could see him holding back a laugh. My ladies came in looking confused. "I am sir. Edward didn't want to." "I wanted to." The king started laughing. the prince ran over to his father. Caleb stood there. "Sir Seymour come here." He slowly walked over to the king. "You have sacrificed yourself for your prince, why?" "because it was the truth." Henry laughed. "you are a good boy. go on with your fun." they ran back on the bed trying to jump on me. I laughed as the two children attempted to tickle me. my ladies stood giggling and the men with a smile on their faces. "OK enough you two." They stopped and looked at me. "Now young prince what did you learn from this event?" He gave me a puzzled look. "that telling the truth is good." "yes but also that your subjects will protect you no matter what as long as they feel as if you truly care for them." i played with his little curls as Caleb curled into my side. "now I have to get dressed. Please excuse us good sirs." the King and Charles left. My ladies kept the boys company as I dressed myself. "Come we have people to go meet." I carried the prince as Caleb walked holding my hand. i knocked on Mary's door. her ladies opened it. "Is Lady Mary here?" She let us in. Mary had a big smile on her face. Edward jumped down and ran to his sister. "Mary." Caleb looked up at me and I kissed his forehead. "Mary this is my son Caleb." She walked over and knelt in front of him. "did you know your mother loves to talk about you?" he nodded with a smile. Mary was playing with them for a bit. "I have to go now marry. I will bring them back later." She smiled at me. I picked the young prince back up and Caleb grabbed my hand. We walked to the queen's chambers. "your majesty." She turned and smiled. "Edward and Caleb." She knelt down and opened her arms. they both ran to her. "Oh you both are adorable. not to mention very handsome." She stood up. "They are precious. Thank you for bringing them to me." I took them outside so they could play. I sat in the grass as they ran around. i gave my ladies the day off. to bad I was being watched.

"What do you think of her Charles?" They peered down at the lovely women. "she's a true treasure." The king turned to his best friend. "you should go for her." Charles shook his head. "No it is to soon." Henry nodded. they both laughed when the two boys tackled her. "I would court her Charles but i have my queen you should get her before someone else tries." The young women was laughing and letting the two boys attack her. "what are you two doing?" they all looked up to Sir Francis Bryan. "We are playing sir what does it look like." "Boy watch your tongue." "Sir Francis this is Prince Edward. he doesn't have to watch anything." Sir Bryan turned to Caleb. "And who are you to speak to me." My motherly instincts took over. "He is mine Sir Byran." He looked us over. "why aren't they inside learning?" "Because they are boys and they are learning. Being outside in the sun does them some good." "You are the tutor." "Why are you here sir?" "I thought you were being attacked by two rambunctious boys." "I was but in all good fun. go on you two." they ran off playing tag. "Why such hostility towards the children?" "I'm not a huge person on children." "then you must not have any." he smirked. "That is because I have no wife to give me children." "Or is it because no woman wants to marry you." We both turned to the voice. it was Charles. I smiled, he kept saving me. "Sir." Francis left and Charles sat next to me on the grass. "thank you." he smiled. "You do not fend for yourself." "No I fend for others so they can one day fend for me." He laughed. The children came running back this time attacking both of us. Charles didn't mind, well he did have children. Caleb and Edward just laid on me. "Mistress Kendell will you tell me of my mother?" I smiled at the boy. "Your mother was beautiful and her kindness matched her beauty. She had a good heart just like you." "Why did she die?" I sighed and looked at the boy. "she gave up her body, heart, and soul to give England what it wanted. do you know what that was?" he shook his head. "that gift she gave us was you. Do not be saddened by it young prince she loved you enough to give you life and lose her own." "but she didn't even know me." "Exactly so how much do you think she loved you without even knowing you?" "A very large amount." I smiled at the young child. "One day when your old enough I'll show you letters of how much she cherished you." "What about Caleb's daddy?" "He wasn't a very good man but out of our marriage I got my beautiful gift as well." They both smiled and cuddled into me.

The next day at the ball it was New Years feast. I was excited to meet Anne of Cleves. Mary wrote me grand things about her. I waited for her to come in. The Lady Mary came in first. She was somewhat decent to the queen. Mary came over to me with a big smile on her face. "Lady Kendell." "Lady Mary, I have a gift for you." She smiled. i pulled out a small velvet box. She smiled and slowly opened it. "Lady Kendell it's beautiful." she held the small Latin black bible. the pages were also black but written in melted silver. "Here is your gift." She handed me a small velvet bag. Inside was a beautiful pearl necklace with a cross on the end. "Help me put it on dear." She assisted me. "Mary it's so generous of you." i held her close to me. "You are such a pure pleasure." She smiled and we bowed. I left her side. I ended up right next to Lord Brandon. "are you enjoying yourself Lady Kendell?" "I am having a grand time sir. What about you? Are you enjoying the festivities?" He smiled. "My enjoyment has increased with this conversation." "Well i'm glad that i can raise your spirits so quickly." he laughed at that remark. "Excuse me my lady I have to present Anne of Cleves." I bowed and he left. "You two are very comfortable." i turned to see my cousin's wife. "Anne." "Kendell, are you behaving yourself?" "I know how to keep to myself. I don't need men to make me feel happy." She frowned at me. "You wouldn't want Edward to think anything wrong of you." "Edward hates you so anything you say either makes him hate you more or do the opposite of." I turned and left her there. "Edward I can't stand your wife." He chuckled. "neither can I." Then she walked in with Charles. She was a very lovely young women. "She's so pretty." Edward smiled. "She does have a certain charm about her." Katherine took a liking to the young woman and so did Henry I walked over and decided to chat. "Anne I would like you to meet Lady Kendell Seymour." I bowed. "Hello Lady Anne nice to meet you." Henry looked like he was in pain. I leaned over. "Your majesty are you alright?" He smiled in pain. "is it easy to tell?" "No your majesty but my son makes the same look." he smiled. "Would you go get the boy for me?" I stood to go find him. "Mr. Culpepper the king needs you." he bowed and went to the king. another hour went by. "Edward I'm going to go to my room now." He bowed. "goodnight." I left and headed towards my room. i bumped into Mr. Culpepper on the way out. "I am sorry sir." "no it is my fault madam. Are you off to bed so soon?" "Yes sir. I have lessons to teach tomorrow." I left him and went to my room. Only one lady was with me. "Lady Berns would you please so kindly help me untie the back of my dress?" She came over and helped me. "Lady Berns happy new year. Now go enjoy the ball." there was a knock at my door after she left. i grabbed my robe and answered it. Queen Katherine rushed in. "She hates me." "Who does your majesty?" She huffed and sat in a chair. "The lady Mary." I sighed. "Did she say anything cruel to your highness?" "No but it's the way she acts towards me." "give her time she is getting you used to you." "She adores you and Anne of Cleves." "I've been in contact with Mary for five years and Anne was married to her father for a year. do not fret over it your highness. It is Christmas." She smiled. "You are right. I will leave you to rest now Lady Kendell." I closed the door and climbed into my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that week I was called to the kings office. "Your majesty." "Lady Kendell, we have a present for you. It is from Katherine and I." Mr. Culpepper came out with a golden huge puppy. "It's a new breed of dog not for hunting but for protection." I smiled "We will adore him your majesty. I also have a gift for you." He seemed intrigued. "What is it?" "When i was on my way here I met a man who had a type of dog I'd never seen and they hunted so strangely." "Spaniels?" "No sir a foxhound. They hunt in groups. give them a scent and they find it." His face seemed to light up. "Did you get me one?" "No sir, I got you the man and his entire supply of hounds." Henry laughed. "How?" "I told him what his position would be at the palace caring for your best hunting dogs." "Lady Kendell I shall truly be happy using this gift." I bowed and carried the big brute and left. I was walking past Mary's room when Katherine walked out looking life she won a war. I knocked on the door. "Mary?" They let me in. She was crying on her bed. I put Alick down. "Your majesty what is wrong?" I went over to her side. "I hate her, I hope she is hung." "Mary what did she say?" "I was jealous of her for being younger than I, married and that I may never be and will grow to be an old maiden." I was shocked by what I heard. "Mary do not fret over such harsh words." "But they are true." She through her arms around my neck and cried. I rubbed her back as if she were a child. After a few moments she calmed down. "Mary your father will find you someone." "When?" "I cannot answer that." Alick came over to us. Mary seemed happier with the big dog. "Mary promise me you will not think to long on these words." She nodded her head. "Now I must go and take the boys the puppy. Do you want to come?" "No thank you." I picked up Alick and left her room. I found the boys. "Look what I have for you Caleb." He came over looking excited about the puppy. "come young master." Edward tugged over sadly. "What is wrong young prince?" "I want my mother to give me a present." "You both can play with Alick and your father got a new bushel of hounds with many others to chose from." Caleb gave me a look. "Okay I will give it to him now." Caleb smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I pulled a bag out from under my dress. "Merry Christmas Edward." He smiled and opened it. Inside was a hand made yoyo, a dagger and a locket of his mother. "Aunt Kendell thank you so much." He hugged me so close. "Thank Caleb he made you the yo-yo. "Thank you Caleb." they sat down playing with the yo-yo and Alick. "That was kind of you." I turned to see the Queen. "Thank you your majesty." she smiled and walked away with her ladies. The king announced he would be leaving for a while. I tutored the boys with most of my spare time. At dinner one night when the king returned, I noticed something about Mr. Culpepper. The way he was starring at the queen. "Have you taken a liking to the groom?" I smiled at Charles. "I think he's found something else to amuse himself with." Charles looked and his smile fell. "It may just be a boys crush." I took Charles's hand. "That hunger and lust isn't a crush. That's the look of a man in craving. Plus her sly glances aren't masking it." "Masking what Kendell?" "Their physical need for one another. Their sexual drive and urge to touch." He scooted closer to me. Our faces inches apart. "Is it that easy for you to notice their want, need, and temptation for one another." His other hand was on my knee was tracing up and down to my mid thigh. "The need to have their skin touch. To be so close that no air can pass between their bodies." His lips were now near my ear, his breathe tickling my neck. "Charles if we are going to do this now maybe we can do this somewhere else." "Meet me in ten minutes in your room, send your ladies away." "As you command, my lord." I gently squeezed his upper thigh. I walked off and went to my room.

"Ladies?" "Yes." "I longer need your assistance for today, you may go and do as you like." They bowed and left. I waited for a knock. I waited, starring our of the window leaning against the cold pane. i felt arms wrap around my waist. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. "Did you lock the door?" "Don't I always." He spun me and gently pushed me into the wall. He took off his coat top layer shirt. I took off my dress standing in my corset and bottom gowns. I started untying the of laces of his undershirt. I pulled it off of him. slowly running my fingertips over his body. I kissed his chest, collar bone, and neck. He let out a low moan. He spun me around and started slowly undoing my corset. He was kissing my back and pulling my undressing off of me. I stood naked in front of him. He embraced me and our mouths consumed by the need to connect. I pulled away from him gently pushing him onto my bed. Suddenly there was yelling outside. Charles sighed. He put on his clothing quickly and gave me one more kiss. "I'm sorry dear." He was gone. I put on my clothing and made myself presentable. I went to court. "Edward what is happening?" "The king is not well." "Go to the children." I hurried to the boys room. I played games and went over Latin with them. Two weeks had gone by. The king was well again. He went to go visit his daughter. That's when the boy's lust turned into desire. I bumped into him. "I'm so sorry Mr. Culpepper." "It's nothing to trouble over, dear lady. Are you married Lady Kendell?" "Once i was." "I think that a lady as yourself should be taken care of." "Thank you for the thoughts Mr. Culpepper but I am fine." He got uncomfortably close. "I'm just saying miss that if you ever find yourself in the need to be cared for, i am happy to assist." "That's kind of you Mr. Culpepper but i do not require any person's assistance." I left quickly. I bumped into Edward. "cousin you look upset." "It's nothing to fret over." "the king is leaving soon to the north for the people. He wants you to join the group." "Should I? I had a whole lesson plan for the boys." "Edward will be staying with his sister Elizabeth. Caleb may join you." "Should I go though Edward?" "Yes." "Then tell his majesty if it would please him i would enjoy the time in the north." "good." Edward left. "Lady Kendell?" "Lord Brandon." "I hear you are going with us to the north?" "Yes sir." "I am to be your escort. Is anything the matter?" "Mr. Culpepper is the matter." Charles looked concerned. "Why?" "He wants to sleep with me." "How do you know?" "He said that if i find myself the need to be cared for i should call for him." Charles frowned. "I'll take care of him Kendell." "Thank you Charles, oh and meet me later if you want to finish what we started." He got extremely close to me. "why later?" "I have lessons today."


End file.
